


The best type of hugs...

by fsfan4eva



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, PDST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsfan4eva/pseuds/fsfan4eva
Summary: Avocato is sad sometimes everyone needs a good cry and Avocato has not had one in a while...
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Kudos: 26





	The best type of hugs...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i tried

Avocato's POV

I was running around the crimson light trying to find the crew. I then heard a voice echo in my head saying "It's over Avocato.. your friends left you.. " I continued on my way to try and find them. Ash and Quinn? Nope. Fox and Little Cato's room? No one. I looked in mine and Gary's room I saw a figure under Gary's covers. I took off the covers of Gary. I gasped. He looked freshly shot! I tried waking him up but when he did he muttered "W-Why A-Avocato?" Gary said and then went limp. “No! Not Gary!!” Why must Gary die? Then I heard footsteps I pulled out my gun preparing for the worst. But it ended up being little cato. “Hey Da-” he stopped mid-sentence and looked at me then the gun then Gary. “Dad?! What are you doing??!” he yelled. “S-Son I-it’s not what it looks like I-I swear!!” I stuttered nervously. If he thinks I killed Gary then what am I supposed to do? He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at me and growled “Get away from Gary!” He yelled. “Son What are you doing?!” I said. Was he really about to shoot me..?

Enter Gary’s POV  
I woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and as I was about to go back to sleep when I heard avocato stirred in his sleep. He muttered something in his sleep something like “No! not Gary..” is he ok? I thought about and decided that it was probably a nightmare so I should wake him up before it got worse. “Hey Avocato? Bud?” I said he turned over and started shouting “NO! STOP IT!” “Avocato..buddy it’s just a dream.. Please wake up..” I said. Then I thought I know a way to wake him up.. I moved my had over to his head and and behind scratched his ears. He then shot up out of his sleep panting. He looked over at me with a guilty look on his face. “Hey bud you good?” I asked. He seemed seemed upset. He said “Yeah I’m ok” he said “Just a bad dream..” he muttered. I put a hand on his shoulder and said “Wanna talk about it?” He looked at me and said “yeah” I sat down on the bed and he explained what had happened in his dream. “ A-And than… he trailed off and started crying. I’ve never seen him cry before so this was a first for me. I immediately pulled him into a hug. He cried into my shoulder. I was shocked at first but then he said “I’m sorry gary for everything I’ve done to you.. I don’t deserve a friend like y-” “Let me stop you right there. We’ve all made mistakes but you were my FIRST friend I’ve had in 5 years so I’m grateful to have you as my best friend” I said and smiled at him “ I love you man..” Avocato said sleepily. I chuckled and said “I love you too man.” I then heard a faint snore come from him. I decied it would be easier to just stay here in his bed so I ever so carefully layed down with avocato..

Little cato’s just in background recording this lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! :) also sorry its so short...


End file.
